Lost
by BiNeko
Summary: Repost. Rated for abuse and later situations. Two souls are meant another chance, can they overcome obstacles together? Kagome is beatten since childhood. Why? R&R Violent subject matter.
1. Chapter First

disclaimer: i do not own inu-yasha co.

A/N: I'm back again with Lost! The finaly chapter has been completed and the sequel is on the way! Read and Revew if you want more!

_>--------------Lost-------->_

Chapter first

Kagome, a wonderful, yet shy child. She did not have a very clear past, but she did not envision a very clear future either. She was a very polite, eighteen year old woman. Her ice cap blue eyes were enchanting. Her skin was flawless white and her hair was as dark as a raven's wing, dark as night. Any feudal era women with a decent mind would envy her. But this was not feudal era, this was modern era. And no girl had a decent mind anymore. At least not to Kagome. But then again, she was never one to judge.

Her mother Higurashi Sakura died of an unknown virus. Kagome was only eight at that time. Her father died two years after her. He had re-married with Hanatsuka Yatsuri. She was a rival to Sakura but of course, Higurashi Tachi knew none of this. Kagome may have been ten at the time her father died but knew all too well that her mother did not die of natural cause. Yatsuri owned an underground lair. She had connections with the worst thugs of Japan.

She must have had a few scientists make the virus and planted it in Sakura's body somehow. Kagome knew why she had killed her father. He found out about the whole ordeal. Yatsuri simply wanted Sakura out of the way. The Higurashis owned a shrine and was very popular for the miko bloodline. Yatsuri needed that money.

They had a daughter named kikyou. Long ago, before Kagome was born, Yatsuri feighed being friends with Sakura and drugged Tachi so to sleep with him. She ended up pregnant and had a daughter. So Kikyou was two years younger than Kagome but was in the same class as her so she would have the image of a higher grade. Yatsuri had to make a few deals with the principal.

Both Kikyou and Yatsuri used Kagome as a servant around the house after her father's passing. They left Souta at the family shrine and moved out in another part of Japan. They would beat Kagome for anything, hence the many scars she sported upon her back now eight years after her father's death.

Kikyou, like her mother, looked for the richest man she could and dated him. She used her many attributes to her advantage.

Kagome had been beaten today because she held a slightly high-toned voice to her step-mother. Kikyou, of course, enjoyed seeing her being punished and seeing the blood fly even if it permanently stained her nice white dress. Kagome was accused of throwing blood at her and got even more beaten.

The next day, kagome got to school, keeping a long distance away from Kikyou as requested, and sat in her usual corner in the school yard. Kikyou had been dating inu-yasha for a while now. Three months. They looked like a nice couple.

Sesshoumaru for one, had many fans and friends but preferred to be alone. There was times when he caught a glimpse at the lonely kagome, always in her corner staring into space. he noticed the broken look on her eyes. He wondered why for some time but decided it wasn't of his business.

Kagome had Sango and Miroku as her friends. They also dated.

"so, kagome-chan, what's the reason this time?" sango asked.

"my voice tone was too high..." kagome voice was broken with tears.

"you really should move out you know" miroku suggested.

"but i can't miroku, she doesn't want me to..."

"just run away and live with us for a while until your back on your feet kagome-chan. i'm sure morku doesn't mind"

"not at all"

"she'll call the police, they'll find me and she's gonna beat the crap out of me!"

Kagome got up and left to get her books, efficiantly closing off the conversation. She was a great prodigee in school so the principal decided to make her skip a year and tomorrow she would be in some of Sango's and Miroku's class. History for one, english and math. Gym and science would be with Sango, Sex E.D with Miroku. She heard that Sesshoumaru would be in Art and History with her as well. She heard it from Kikyou. And got beaten because Kikyou insinuated that Kagome did that one purpose so to brake Kikyou and InuYasha off.

She went to the library and started reading a book.

"i was looking all over for you!" she said

"yeah, and she dragged me along too!" miroku said panting heavily.

kagome lifted her gaze from her book and stared blankly at them before ducking her head back.

"i'm sorry for the trouble i caused you" Kagome said.

"yeah! you left this morning not saying anything and at recess you simply dissapeared! what's wrong with you kagome-chan?" she said a bit over-heated from the scandulous events.

"i said i'm sorry sango-chan, please don't yell at me like that, it makes me think i did something really bad!" kagome had lifted her head from the book and had a very sad and hurt expression on her face.

"i'm sorry kagome-chan, i forgot about that..." she looked at the floor.

"yeah, she didn't mean to offend you i'm sure!" miroku said cheerfully, hoping it could smooth things out.

"Oh look! A book worm! don't you think you had enough? one day, if you get too good, mom will have you back cut in half!" Kikyou said and laughed at her step-sister.

"What about you? You don't even study! No wonder she's better than you oh Kikyou the queen!" Sango snapped

"Oh! better put your dog on a leach, she bites!" She smirked

"What's wrong with you? You think you're so good insulting my girlfriend? She's right you know!" Miroku said back.

"I guess all your friends are dogs then aren't they?" Kikyou and all her friends laughed. Kagome got up real fast, got to Kikyou's face and glared at her.

"I'm not gonna put friends on leaches Kikyou! They're humans unlike you!" Kagome snapped. For the first time, she stood up for herself. Kikyou caught up with what happenned and swang her hand at her to slap her. Kagome ducked and slapped her across the face.

"I should've done that years ago!" She said. Kikyou couldn't believe this, she slapped her.

"You brat! You're not gonna get away with this!" Kikyou spat.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" She turned around, picked her books up and went straight at the door. Her friends close behind, they never saw her smile so brightly. Everyone that saw and heard laughed at Kikyou, even InuYasha.

'She's not bad. I never thought she had it in her. That's interesting.' sesshoumaru thought.

Sango and Miroku were startled but happy for her. In a matter of minutes, the whole school seemed to know about the little event.

Just like that, kagome stopped and her smile dropped.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" sango asked worried. she saw a tear crossing kagome's cheek and her eyes filled with water. She looked at sango and dropped to her knees. Miroku ran to her and Sango picked Kagome in her arms, careful not to hurt her unhealed scars.

"What's wrong kagome-chan?" Miroku asked himself

"This happiyness, joy...it's not gonna be here for long..." Her voice trailled of into soft sobs.

"How come?" Sango asked, half knowing why

"Step-mother's gonna kill me" She said with her broken voice.

"Tomorrow you'll be in our class you know, you won't have to suffer her anymore in class" Sango said, trying to help her friend. Kagome shot her head up.

"Yeah! But she lives with me!" She said loudly... starled Sango looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan, i didn't mean, please don't be mad at me" She rested her head back on her shoulder. Sango smiled and hummed a tune to her so she could calm down.

"I'm not mad" She whispered before standing up and helping Kagome up.

They walked Kagome to her locker so she could get her stuff. Along the way to her classroom, people she didn't know were cheering at her and congradulating her for putting that brat at her place. She tried to smile at them but failed most of the time. Miroku was protectively behind the two girl and ready for any step-sister action.

They left her at her classroom when the bell rang and got to their classes and the soon-to-be-kagome's-too! the rest of the day went nice for kagome but kikyou was humiliated all day and each time she sent a threatening glare over at kagome saying: "this is all your fault brat!" but kagome gave her a face and kept working.

they reached home after school and kikyou waited impatiently at the door for her mother to come back from work.

"you know she's gonna kill you for this kagome!" she shot at her.

"so? at least i had my moment of fame for once!" at this, she dodged another vase and catched it and shot back a face at her.

when yatsuri came back, she was ambushed by a furious kikyou and told her the whole story. she watched as her face turned red and as she went to take the whip from the wall. she opened the door furiously, caught kagome by the hair and started whipping blindly at her, hitting her sides mostly. kikyou just watched smiling and smirking. kagome cried her soul out as her clothes were being ripped apart. yatsuri let her fall to the ground, limp and turned her on her stomach. she whipped at her back and made the blood rain all over. kagome was screaming and crying. gashes were all over her back, wounds re-opened.

for a second kagome thought she was gone but some kind of courage came like at lunch recess and she caught the whip in her hands, suddenly stopped crying and looked at her with eyes that vibrated fury. kikyou went to take another whip and handed it to her mother who whipped kagome even harder. she let go of the whip and started wincing out of pain. her back burned, hurted and blood oozed from everywhere, kikyou was so enjoying the cries of pain.

"how dare you!" yatsuri spat.

she whipped and whipped for a good half hour and ran out of energy. she left the room and kaogme alone, wincing in pain. she had long forgotten how to cry, her body was empty of water. she fainted out of blood loss.

the next morning, her energy was back and her back hurted like hell. her shirt was found ripped to pieces on the floor, scaterred everywhere and damped in blood. her blood. she slipped a new shirt on with much pain and headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch for her step-sister and step-mother. she ate an apple in secret because she had left it in her back pack the day before. yatsuri didn't alow her to eat for a week.

she trodged weakly at school and found her friends.

"she must have beat you hard!" sango said.

"kagome-chan, you don't look so good." miroku said.

"she whipped me for a half an hour, the only thing that stopped her was that she was tired...i'm not alowed to eat for a whole week..." she weakly said.

"hold on, i knew you we'rent alowed to eat today but for a week? gosh! Good thing i made an extra lunch for you today" she smiled and handed her the lunch.

"thanks, you're a real friend! put it in my back pack, i'm too weak" sango did what she was asked and they went to their classroom. Mr yorashida was her new teacher and he asigned her a seat next to sesshoumaru and sango. miroku was on the other side of sango.

'Today's math, art, english and history classes, at least i'm not that bad in school.'

"Today students, we shall learn the 3-4-5 technique to succeed in finding the excact perimeter of a rectangular triangle. Anyone knows this technique?"

Kagome raked her brain and soon lifted her hand along with Sesshoumaru and Houjou. The others seemed quite clueless.

"Higurashi"

She went on about explaining it to the teacher and to the class at the same time while standing up. (I can't quite describe it cuz it's a french technique so i have no clue if you Americans or other know of it...gomen)

Art went along nicely as did art. In history, she was asigned with another studcent to find out about a hystorical subject that happenened in Japan. She was signed with Sesshoumaru but tried to negociate with the teacher so she could be with Sango.

Sango was with Eri and Houjou was with Reka (i don't know her friend's names...) InuYasha wasn't in this class but in sex E.D. (i think that's what it's called...) The teacher declined her request and Kagome left to go back home.

Kikyou, being the bitch she was, gave Kagome all her books and other school effects along with useless junk. They walked in their usual silence, or is it ignorance? Kikyou spotted InuYasha walking on the other side of the street and waved at him to come over at her. He smiled and padded towards his beloved.

'More like his whore...' Kaogme thought rolling her eyes darkly.

They kisses deeply and showed tehir tongs massaginf each other to the open world.

'Yeah, whore...' Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes at the disgusting couple and walked passed them towards their house. Kikyou's childish giggles resounded from around the street's corner and Kagome heard InuYasha coming with them.

'Ugh, that's all i need, another moronic, psychotic zombie to acompany me at home!' She sighed and kept her slow pace to home.

Once she was on the porch, she waited for Kikyou to come so she could enter, she wouldn't let Kagome go in first. Kikyou showed at the end of the driveway and went inside with InuYasha. They went straight to Kikyou's room to do god knows what while Kagome unpacked Kikyou's stuff and put them away.

When she was done, Yatsuri entered the house and cheerfully called for her daughter to come out and try on some new clothes. Right when InuYasha stepped out, Yatsuri bombarded him with questions on how he was and tried to seem like the perfect mother, well as perfect as a mother with a human slave can be anyways.

She gave Kagome a soft glare to tell her to disapear and went back to the other more important teens. So to say. Kagome bowed her head and went in the living room to call Sango.

"Hello?"

"Sango? It's me, Kagome."

"Oh hi Kagome-Chan!"

"Hey, step-mother wishes for me to disepear for the afternoon, want to go to the park with me?"

"Sure but why would she want you away?"

"InuYasha's here"

"Oh, well meet you there in five!"

"Okay bye!"

She hung up and went to pull on a coat from her room. When she was done buttoning her coat, she silently and wordlessly slipped towards the front door to 'disapear'.

"Ep! You, aren't the one who is asighed to work with my half-brother for a hidtory project?" InuYasha said while holding her upper arm.

Keeping her head bowed down, Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yes, may i ask why InuYasha-San?" Her voice was a mere whisper, afraid that if she spoke too loud, she'd deafened everyone.

"Yeah well, he told me to call him and you guys would meet." He answered, letting her arm go.

Once again, Kagome nodded then bowed to the visitors and residents politely and bid them a good evening before she left.

'Well, if i come accross him at school, i'll just, let him know.' She sighed and looked at the darkening sky above her head.

She reached the park and saw Sagno with Miroku making out on the bench. She shook her head and walked towards them. Kagome cleared her throat and looked at them with the same shy and broken look. Sango blushed and Miroku merely stood and said his greetings to Kagome.

"So, what's up you guys?"

"Nothing much, why did your step-mother make you leave because InuYasha was there? It's no big deal!"

"She just wants to show off at demonstrating how 'perfect her family is, besides, like you said, it's no big deal!"

Sango grinned at Kagome and gave her a soft hug.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else, i feel like dancing at the bar and drink some."

"I don't have any nice clothes and i can't drink or else i'll get the second worse whipping of my life!"

"I'll lend you some clothes and you can drink just a tad then i'll let you brush your teeth so no one knows!"

Kagome shrugged but still felt weary. So, like promised, Sango lent Kaogme some clothes to wear. She had tight black, low waist jeans with an off the shoulders, lonmg-sleeved black shirt. On the shirt there were an assortment of chains and zippers. Although you could see part of her scars, Kagome let her hair fall over her back to hide as much as possible.

They went to some random bar and sat on the stools in front of the bartender. Kagome ordered rhum and coke (calssic!) , Miroku a beer and Sango a tropical punch. (you know the ones with umbrellas, fruits and flowers? Like a jungle hanging from your glass!) Kagome silently sipped at her drink and let the warm-like liquid run down her throat in a shiver.

Miroku made small talk with Sango and both seemed to have completely forgotten her. She admired them, she always wantd to have some man care for her. Kagome felt someone sit on the free stool beside her and turned a curious eye to see silvery white hair.

'InuYasha? If it's him then i'm done for!'

From the corner of her eye, she hopped it wasn't him and swam her gaze over the man's body. When she identified him as Sesshoumaru, she sighed but a little too loud.

"And what, pray tell are you sighing for Higurashi?"

At this, she visibly stiffened and slowly turned her head towards the silky yet cold voice.

"I thought you were someone else..." She let the rest trail off for she knew he had a hunch of who she was talking about. (Of couse! He's the only guy with silver hair besides his half brother!)

"I see, and why are relieved it is not my half-witted half brother?"

"Because i am not supposed to drink and if he tells on me, i'd be severely punished. No need to ask how."

He seemed to take the information in and nodded slowly while sipping his cognac. Kagome looked at him for a few more seconds before turning towards the dance floor, drink in hand, and watched the many dancers. She saw Sango and Miroku in a farther corner dancing as well. (Some things happen here but no one knows how or when it did...) After about five more minutes, Kagome was half way to her drink and turned back to lean against the counter, sighing.

"May i ask why you wanted to be with someone else instead of me for the history project?"

At the sound of his voice Kagome stiffened once again. She thought he was gone already, and it also seem as if his voice was starteling. He noticed this and inwardly sighed. However, when he heard no answer from the fragile girl beside him, he turned his full person towards her once he aquired his second serving of cognac.

Kagome twirled her drink in her glass and seemed somewhat nervous. So, Sesshoumaru pushed further.

"I asked you a question, girl, i intedn to get an answer!" He almost growled.

Kagome bowed her head and seemed sad.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-San, i did not want to answer..."

He nodded wearily anf couldn't help but feel pitty for this human girl.

'So fragile, so broken.' He mentally shook that thought and awaited her answer form his previous question.

"I feel uneasy next to you. Working with you on a rather large project would make me nervous and i would feel bad for making someone such as you fail. Surely you never failed before."

"Such as me?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Forgive my boldness." If possible, her head bowed lower and you could hear a small whimper emmet from her throat at the tone he used.

'What did they do to her?' He thought disgustedly, surpirsingly, he was not disgusted at her.

"You were not bold, Kagome."

Another small whimper came from her but she managed to turn away a little. Sango and Miroku came back from dancing and took their rightful seats next to Kagome. Sango noticed Sesshoumaru and greeted him.

"Konbawa, Sesshoumaru-San! Genki desu ka?"

"Konbawa, Sango-San. Daijobu."

Miroku bowed his head so to say the same and Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"So, as i said, what kind of person were you refering to Kagome-San?"

"Please, i wish to leave the subject, Sesshoumaru-San."

"Hai" He sighed and sipped his drink some more.

To relieve the tense-ness in the air, Miroku attempted small talk.

"So, what brings you here Sesshoumaru-San? If i may ask that is."

"You may. I needed some time to think and while living with the most repugnant creature, i decided to come here."

"InuYasha is at Kagome's house, so why leave then?" Sango asked.

"He ha to come back one day now doesn't he?"

He raised an eyebrow at them and made a mental note not to speak of logic with those people. After some long silence, Kagome sighed for the hundredth time this night and spoke.

"Tomorrow's is saturday..."

They gave her quizzical looks and waited for her to continue.

"...so, InuYasha will stay over night. I suppose he will use my bed and besides, i cannot come back until he leaves."

"And why can't you be in your own house while my half brother is there?"

"My step-mother does not want me to be in his presence and besides, his incesent ranting gives me a headache..."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That makes two of us then."

By then, Miroku and Sango decided to leave them alone to talk since they seemed better at it then them. At his last comment, Kagome flashed a small, graceful smile at him. Even though it lasted for a mere second, Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly. Kagome nodded and took one the last gulp of her drink only to order some Jack Daniel's. (sp?)

'The girl knows what she drinks.' Sesshoumaru mused.

"What might you want to talk about on our project, Sesshoumaru-San?"

"Call me Sesshoumaru. I have an old legend from my encestors. It is about my family's heirloom. InuYasha and i, as my father, were named after two of oúr ancestors."

"What is it about?"

"The fangs that were passd on from generation to generation. I now have one as my half-brother and father."

"Do they have names and can we bring them?"

"Hai, they have names and we may bring the swords as well."

"You mean they were swords made of fangs? Wow, i head of those before but never actually had the chance to see any!" Kagome's eyes were wide with amazement.

"hai. My sword's name is Tensaiga, my half-brother's is Tessaiga and my father's, Sonun'ga."

Kagome's eyes, if possible, got wider as her mouth opened.

"You mean the fangs of Lord InuTaishou of the Western lands? The sword of healing, power and Sonun'ga was destructive sword. There also was another sword that was made of a mind-reading demon called Tokijin. The wielder was the new lord, Sesshoumaru."

"How do you know all these things?" For once, Sesshoumaru was stunned, no one knew of his family's legend.

"My encestors were Mikos and Monks. I enerited of the Shikon No Tama, the one jewel every demon of half-demon were after. I was also named, by my grandfather, after the great Miko which protected it..." Kagome paused to blush a little.

"...and mated with the Western Lord..."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"So both our families are connected then? That is interesting. Do you still have this jewel?" At Kagome's nod he continued.

"You should come over tomorrow then, we will discuss teh project, bring the jewel and any object that might prove useful."

"By what time should i come? But i do not know if i will be able to come because of my step-mother..."

"Come by at 10 o'clock tomorrow, if you are not here by 11, i shall come to get you. She cannot refuse me can she?" He smirked at his plan.

Kagome gave him another brief smile and sipped at her drink. Sango and Miroku came over and sat at their previous stools once again.

"Kagome, we should go soon, it's almost 10 and i supose that witch would hang you on the wall if you come in too late. If she says you can't sleep over, bring your stuff and sleep at my house."

"Hai, i'll just finish this and we can go."

Sango nodded and finished her own drink. Once everyone was done, they stood. Sesshoumaru reminded Kagome about tomorrow as she aknolegded him and bid him good night. Kagome gave him her number so he could call her before coming so she'd know if she were to be declined her request.

"What was that all about?"

"Sesshoumaru's my partner in history, remember?" Sango nodded.

"Hai but why give him your number?"

"I know step-mother would not let me go."

"Oh yeah! Hey, what's your subject?"

"Family heirlooms. Turns out our family are somehow connected, his ancestor, named before him, was mated to my ancestor, also named before me."

"So you're saying that some guy in the feudal era called Sesshoumaru was mated to some girl name Kagome? And it turnes out you were both named in their honor?"

Kagome looked at her and nodded slowly. They reached Sango's and Miroku's appartment and Kagome changed and brushed her teeth so she wouldn't smell like alcoohol.

"Don't forget, if you can't sleep over at your house, don't hesitate to barge in with your stuff okay?"

"Sure, but don't expect me to 'barge in' though."

Sango laughed and waved at the retreating Kagome. When she reached home, she entered and was soon confronting Yatsuri. She told her to sleep elsewhere since InuYasha was sleeping over and in her bed again. Kagome collected some of her stuff and said she would be back before 9 so she could cook breakfast and clean a little. Yatsuri waved her off like she was a servant and so Kagome left.

She knocked at Sango's door and heard an ouch and someone fall to the floor. A ruffled Sango came to the door with a grumpy look on her face.

"I'm sorry if i disturbed Sango." Kagome hung her head.

"No, it's okay, we were just cuddled in feint of the T.V anyways."

Sango let Kagome through the door and settled her in. She had teh gest room and Miroku slept with Sango in their room. Kagome slept peacefully taht night. The next morning, she woke up at 5:30, made breakfast and left a note for her friends as a thank you then left around 8.

She got home silently, made breakfast and cleaneed the house from the previous day's events. Yatsuri woke near 9 and ate her food then left all her things scattered. Since it was saturday, she only had to attend work at 12.

"Yatsuri-Sama, i have a project to work on and i have to go over that person's house at 10 to work on it. May i be escused for the day?"

"No, you have loundry that needs to be done and Kikyou's room needs cleaning and i think her covers need to be cleaned."

"If i manage to finish before then, may i go? I am not sure how long he would want me to stay though."

"He? You are not working with a man, get the teacher to switch you with that Sango person you are so fond of."

"I did but he said i couldn't."

"Then you will only work on this project at school. Don't you think you have made enough good grades already book worm?"

"But this is a teamwork project, it is not only about me, it's about him also!"

Yatsuri slapped her accross the face twice and pushed her to the floor, just as Kikyou and InuYasha came out.

"What did i tell you about arguing and raising your voice at me wench?"

Kagome whimpered and looked down in a submisive matter. She paused and bowed low.

"I am sorry, it will most likely not happen again."

Yatsuri kicked her in the sides a few times and spat at her.

**"NOT GOOD ENOUGH BITCH!"**

Kagome shook with something akin to fear and pain. She pressed her forehead to the floor and closed her eyes tightly.

"It will never happen again, Yatsuri-Sama."

"Better, now get your filthy ass out of my face and start cleaning you forthless worm!"

Kagome bowed once more and went on about the loundry, careful to keep her eyes to the floor. Her sides hurt like hell but she wasn't about to show her that. It was now 10:58 and most of her things were done when the phone rang. She looked at the clock and frowed.

'He said 11...maybe it's not him.'

But then, she heard Kikyou gasp and tell her mother it was for Kagome. Yatsuri's eyes possibly widen but she was not there to see it. She barked Kagome's name to 'bring her dirty ass here', as she said, and gave her the phone.

"Moshi moshi, this is Kagome speaking."

"It's me, Sesshoumaru, i suppose she wouldn't let you come?"

"Hai, maybe we should do this at school"

"Nonsense, i shall come over and get you, i will be there in five minutes. Do not forget the artefacts Kagome."

"Hai." Then she hung up and went to finish her duties.

Yatsuri stopped her mid-track and asked her about who it was. She simply said it was the guy she had the project with. Yatsuri's eyes glazed with fury but she waved her off as usual. Kagome gathered her things on her bed and finished folding the loundry and Kikyou's covers.

"Brat, did you press my shool uniform correctly this time?"

"Hai Kikyou, i did."

Kikyou was telling her what she wanted to wear for the next two days while Yatsuri was giving Kagome some new clothes for Kikyou to put away. While they were caught up in this, the doorbell rang so InuYasha answered with a toast popping out of the side of his mouth. He called over to Yatsuri.

"Oi, it's Sesshoumaru."

Kagome visibly tensed but finished her things before.

"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-San. To what pleasure do i owe this visit?" Yatsuri purred, batting her eyelashes.

"I came here to bring Kagome-San over to my house." Sesshoumaru coldly replied.

InuYasha and Yatsuri both tensed as confusion flashed through their eyes.

"What for?"

"She is my teamate in history and we have a pressing project to accomplish together."

"Oh, well Kagome dear has some other things to do, she cannot come with you today. Maybe you both can work on it at school?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head negatively. Not only she was bad at faking sweetness but she could lie very badly. It made his blood boil.

"I want her to come today, if you will not let her come, then i shall come in myself and drag her out. She will stay for dinner and probably for the night. I hear she was kicked out last night because my half-witted half-brother was sleeping in her bed."

"So she whined about it ne?"

"No, her friends invited her at their house to sleep over, saying her bed was taken. And when was the last time she ate?" He hid his smirk and raised an eyebrow, daring her to challenge him.

"Kagome has been punished for slapping my daughter for something she did not deserve. I will let her go but know she does not deserve any good treating from you, Sesshoumaru-San. She is a greedy bitch and takes everything for granted. It's really hard to live with really."

"It is you who is hard, Kagome, whom i might not know that much, is too nice of a person to be greedy. I think she deserves better than your daugther. Now, let her know i will be waiting for her to pack at least for three days and please remind her to bring the things she needs for the project."

Yatsuri nodded but fury was evident all over her face. InuYasha was just stunned, he actually took pitty of some girl! Five minutes later, Kagome showed up with her backpack full of her stuff and a very intricatelly designed and ancient box. He supposed it was her things for the presentation. He also noticed a small box with a blue cresent moon on it in her hands, she clutched it close to her heart and was mostly careful of it.

He took the box and offered to take the pack but she only answered she wanted to carry it, she thought it was bad enough he came after her. They walked outside and Sesshoumaru led her to his car and opened the trunk of his BMW for her and carefully dipped the box inside, Kagome insisted to keep the smaller box with the cresent design on it, saying it was the most precious thing she owned.

"You will be staying at my house for a couple days, Kagome, that woman seems to treat you like a slave."

"Thank you but i must decline, i do not deserve such treatment."

"Yes you do. You will stay even if i have to chain you to a chair."

She looked down and traced her fingers along the box's rim carefully. Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked beaten. But somehow, he knew that deep down inside, some beautiful innocent child was begging to come out, begging for someone to free her from this dark place. He felt guilty for saying such a thing to her, must have brought bad memories to her.

"She beats you."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and started to shake. She closed her eyes as a pained expression crossed her face. Sesshoumaru felt guilty again for braking her peace.

"We're here."

Happy for the slight distraction, she nodded and looked at the mansion the Houjanjous lived in. She refrained from gasping and look foolish but couldn't help staring in awe.

"Come."

She stepped out of the car and went to help Sesshoumaru with her burden. He tried to tell her he'd take care of it but she still insisted so he gave up and sighed.

'Stubborn'

They went inside and a man came over to take her things to her designated room. Sesshoumaru puposely picked the room next to him so she'd be more comfortable. He brought her to the kitchen so she could eat some food before starving and becoming weaker than she was, she declined. He kept arguing and was about to shove her food or feed her, anything so she'd eat. Kikyou and InuYasha came in and saw Kagome leaning away from Sesshoumaru who had a sandwich pressed to her mouth.

"What's going on here?" Kikyou asked rudely.

The sight that greeted them was kinda weird. Sesshoumaru was tightly pressed to Kagome while leaning over the counter, almost on it. Sesshoumaru had one of his hands pressed to her back while he almost straddled her hips. Kagome's hands were pressing on his chest while the sandwich was against her mouth. She was currently sitting on the counter.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doung to him? Get off or i'll tell mother you pathetic whore!"

Kagome bowed her head and tried to push him away but he only brought her closer.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Kikyou huffed. InuYasha was simply laughing at the scene.

"I am feeding her as it seems that you do not do it often."

"So you tell on us do you brat? Wait 'till mom hears about this! You're not even supposed to eat for a week!"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but forgot about the sandwich to her mouth while Sesshoumaru smirked and shoved it inside her mouth. She groaned and started chewing.

"She did not say anything, actually, i never thought she wasn't supposed to eat. I tried to give her food, and apparently succeded..." He smirked as he saw Kagome's glare and continued.

"...since she as thin and looked week. You seem to make her skip quite often." He noticed she fished her bite and saw her squirm away from the next shove of food.

InuYasha seemed to have calmed a little and looked in amusement as Kagome was pushing and squirming. Sesshoumaru caught her jaw and forced it open but did not force too much so as to not hurt her. Kagome's mouth opened as he dipped the sandiwich slightly in her mouth and watched as she chewed her food.

"If you want a show, i suggest you watch the T.V which lies in the living room. I do not think that force feeding is something little children should watch. Who knows, maybe it will further damage what is left of your working psychological tissues."

Sesshoumaru smirked, they had no idea what the last thing he said meant but caught on the insult quickly. Kagome chuckled softly but regretted it and Sesshoumaru shoved more food in her mouth.

'Kuso!' She thought idly.

Kikyou huffed indignantly and dragged InuYasha to his room to do god knows what. Again. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and noticed Kagome had finished her mouthful. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment before he brought the sandwich to her mouth. She paused and opened it slowly to take a small bite. His grip on her loosened as he no longer pressed to her body and she no longer leaned into the counter. He led her to the table and sat in front of her.

He waited and kept feeding her. She refused to eat the last bite and the other half of her sandwich so Sesshoumaru ate the last bite and popped the other half in a Zipploc to leave it in the fridge for later. He brought her a glass of water and waited until she drank it all. When Kagome's stomach seemed fairly full, he led her to her temporary room so she could unpack. He watched her while sitting on her bed.

"Once you are done unpacking, we will go to the mall, my step-mother or father should be back by then."

She turned to him in confusion.

"Why, i thought i was here for the project, not to shop."

"You are, but you also need clothes."

"But i have clothes!" She huffed.

"No, those are rags Kagome, you will come or something akin to your force feeding will occur once more, you wouldn't want that now do you?" She bowed her head and nodded negatively.

"That's what i thought. I didn't think you would have liked a leash around your neck, especially in public." She turned to him with a look of pure horror in her eyes. He only smirked.

She put the last piece of 'rag' in her drawer and looked at him expectantly. He nodded and went out of the room, expecting her to follow him. They went into the living room to wait for one of the elders to come back from whatever they were at. Soon, the door burst open and a cheery voice hummed.

**"SESSHOUMARU-KUUUUUUN! RIN'S BACK!"**

Kagome once more looked at him with horror in her eyes. The girl seemed horribly cheerful and energetic. He sighed and got up, again fully expecting her to follow along. They rounded a corner and some small girl with dark brown hair and a small side pony tail bumped into him. She fell to the ground and looked up at Sesshoumaru with a big toothy grin. He helped her up. Rin finally noticed Kagome and flashed her a smile.

"Who's the pretty lady? Is she your new girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Sesshoumaru smirked at the sight.

"No Rin, this is Kagome, we are working on a school project together. She shall be staying for some time."

"Hi! Rin's name is Rin! Nice to meet you Kagome-Chan!"

"Nice to meet you too Rin-San." Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Why are you calling Rin San? Do you not like Rin?"

"Of course i do, but i thought that San sounded more appropriate." Came Kagome's polite remark.

"Kagome is a very polite woman. She has lived like this all her life."

Rin nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room screaming:

**"PAPA, MAMA! SESSHOUMARU-KUN HAS BROUGHT HOME A WOMAN!"**

Sesshoumaru uncharastically smacked his hand on his forehead. Kagome's whole body sighnaled horror and outher shock. This, was not good.

"Did he now?" The man's voice seemed utterly interested, in a sick way. But amused.

Sesshoumaru took this cue to round the corner and walk the last hallway to greet his father and step-mother. Kagome closely in tow. InuYasha, who had heard the screams of greeting from Rin decided to descend with a smirk plastered on his face. He did not want to miss this interlude.

'This is bad! Smells like black-mail!' Sesshoumaru's mind screamed. 'Maybe i still have time to run, forget Kagome, just run!' He was about to turn around.

"Dad, you won't believe what position Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in when i came in with Kikyou!"

'Too late' He sighed.

"Oh? And what might that be InuYasha?"

"The good old counter one!"

Once more, Sesshoumaru smacked his hand on his forehead. The twirp was changing the story to his advantage! By then, Kagome looked deathly pale and tried to shrink behind Sesshoumaru as much as possible. She was playing with her clothes, a very apparent blush on her cheeks. InuTaishou turned to Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow. Sesshoumaru just kept his emotionless mask on as firmly as possible.

"I hope you did not leave any mess!"

"InuYasha has change the story, father, we were not doing what he inquires we did."

"And what did you do?"

"I was feeding Kagome for she had not eaten in a few days."

"So you do not deny you were on the counter with her?"

"She was merely leaning away from me so she wouldn't be forced to eat."

"Why did you force her if she didn't want food?"

"She's thin and pale, not very good signs..."

"Come child, let me take a look at you."

Kagome shyly moved from behind her previous place with her head bowed as low as humanly possible. InuTaishou walked towards her but she took a few small steps back. She reached out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shirt.

"Why are you so shy child? I will not hurt you."

"Kagome's step-mother beats her because she dislike her for some odd reason. Kagome is likely to be frightened."

InuTaishou looked at his son with a small amount of horror in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I know all about it dad, she got beaten today because she asked Yatsuri permission to come over for their history project." InuYasha spoke up.

"She beat her because she asked permission?"

"She simply hit my sides sir, it is nothing very bad." Kagome's voice had a soft hum to it as she spoke.

All eyes turned to her. Though she didn't look up while speaking. She shrank back some more, behind Sesshoumaru.

"Hitting a child to the sides is not something to take legitimely, hell, beating one means prison! I will not have this in my house!"

Kagome sniffed. She thought he meant he didn't want her here. Sesshoumaru looked at her and started rubbing her back in circular motions. She winced in pain and backed away quickly. He raised both eyebrows at her then walked towards her. She lifted her gaze to his and all he could see was pain. A small understanding came between them.

"What is wrong child?"

"I think i have an idea what's wrong!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not move Kagome, i promise i will not hurt you." She numly nodded.

He moved behind her and lifted the back of her shirt, careful not to go too high so she'd still have some dignity. He gasped at the sight of her back. InuTaishou thought that the bruises availlable on her stomach and sides were bad but when he heard his son gasp, he knew this wasn't as bad as her back for his son rarely showed emotion.

He rounded her and saw the whip marks all over he back. Some were even fresh. He trailed a didget over one of the slashes and heard her wince a little.

"Gomen."

"Hai, these are still quite fresh."

"How long?"

"Two days or less."

She heard him give a growl and Sesshoumaru pull her shirt down.

**"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE DO YOU LIVE WITH!"**

Kagome winced and back some then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

His fury gaze softened.

"It is not your fault, child. From now on, you can live here, with us. Now, i want you to go and buy some new clothes, i pay."

Kagome gasped.

"I - i can't! What if she finds out? She was already mad when Sesshoumaru said i would be here for a couple of days, that earned me whipping already, i - " He held out his hand to stop her blanting.

"Nonsense! If she so much as slap you or even look at you again, she will be led to the police. I will not have a beaten child while i can do something about it!"

"But - "

"I said you are staying and that's final young lady! Now, is this Kikyou the cause of your distress?"

"i - uh...no..." She looked away so he wouldn't detect her lie.

"Onna...tell me the truth." He coaxed.

"..Yes..."

"Then I want her out."

"You can't kick my girlfriend out!"

"I can and i did! If you're not happy, leave with her!"

InuYasha grumbled.

"Now get this filthy whore out of my house!"

"Kikyou's not a whore, she is a very intelligent woman who has good looks. Kagome just can't stand someone better then her, that's all!"

"Kikyou is a whore! She has no doubt seduced you to get money from you. I highly doubt she even has a brain, seeing that Kagome is younger and to be with Sesshoumaru in class, she must have more of a brain then even you!

"That's not hard to counter." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"So your Kikyou is not better then she is, she doesn't even deserve whatever luxury Yutsuri gets her!"

"Please, InuTaishou-Sama, do not send InuYasha and Kikyou out because of me, i have lived like this for most of my life, i can stand a few more years!"

"You will not go back to that woman! If i have to, i'll chain you to a chair."

"Sounds familliar, ne Kagome?" Sesshoumaru grinned at her. She glared.

InuTaishou raised an eyebrow.

"I have said the same thing just to get her to stay a night." InuTaishou grinned at his son. "And i threatened to put her on a leash if she didn't let me buy her clothes, actually, we were waiting for your arrival to go."

"Ah, how convenient!" He gave Sesshoumaru a few $100 bills and looked at InuYasha and glared. "I want Kikyou out of here before they come back. Now, Sesshoumaru, bring me this little one back before dinner, we're having oden tonight."

Kagome's eyes sparkled at the mention of oden.

"...my only weakness..."

"Food?"

"Iie, oden."

They smirked. Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the door and to his car. it was probably 2:30 in the afternoon by now. They went to the mall and he took her to some store where they had many assortions of jeans and leather.

"Shoose what you like, no matter the price. Shall we need more money, i'll get some from my account."

"I don't know, i never actually went to a store to buy clothes, Kikyou gives me her old outfits and i don't even know what size i wear, her's are too big for even me!"

"Find something you like, you pick a size that you think might be yours and try it out in the back rooms."

"Let's make a deal, i choose one outfit, you choose another and then we both find one together."

"You choose two." He heard her sigh.

"Fine."

She picked a pair of skin tight, dark blue jeans with a blue zip-up shirt that said: Don't mess with me! on the back. She chose a size four. For her other outfit, she chose black cargo pants with a red skin tight tube top with army designs on both. She tried them all on and Sesshoumaru aproved of her choices. But the size was too big still so she chose a size three. He chose black leather, low hip pants with slits up to her knees that were joined with leather laces. He picked a black sleeveless, turtleneck, leather shirt with a zipper to close it. Skintight. (must be painful to ware...)

She gave him a look of pure terror and he only smirked. After that, they decided she'd need a dress or a skirt. Sesshoumaru wanted her to have that mini-skirt but she said no way. She wanted a blue dress but he said it was not short enough so she called him a hentai. They both decided that a black mini-skirt with ripped-off-like cloth hanging all around that ended up reaching her knees. The shirt was a spagetty strapped bright pink shirt with a white dragon on her back.

They payed and went to get her accessories, shoes and underwear, the last one made her blush. Sesshoumaru sensed her distress, so he said she'd choose him some boxers if he could help her find some lingerie. She got heels with laces around her ankles to match her mini-skirt. They got dark blue skate shoes to match her jeans, black army boots for her army outfit with some chains to hang from her pants. For her leather outfit, Sesshoumaru wanted her to take the pointed heel boots.

For her leather outfit, she got a leather bracelet that had some holes rimmed with silver rings on both wrists. For her mini-skirt outfit, she got silver anklet and bracelets. The army outfit had the chains, a leather coat and an army chain with the name tags on it. The skater outfit she got a belt with studs on it. Sesshoumaru smirked when they reached the women's lingerie store. Victoria's secret.

He made her pick a black thong with a matching bra along with some sexy silk pajamas. She practically ran out of the store when they had payed. He led her to a men's lingerie store and Kagome chose three pair of boxers. One had silver dogs on it with a dark blue background. The second was plain black and the other was balck with the word: Bloodthirsty written in red on it. He didn't deny diskliking her choice but looked at her weirdly when she chose the last one. It was now nearing 5 and they were supposed to be home before dinner. Sesshoumaru told Kagome to change before going back so she chose the skater outfit. He asked her if she wore the thong and bra and she just blushed deep crimson, so, he assume she did.

Once home, InuTaishou was posted before the door, waiting patiently to see how she was. His wife, Izayoi, was by his side when Rin so cheerfully anounced she saw Sesshoumaru's car pull up the driveway. Kagome walked in first and the butler tried to take her bags away but she said she'd carry them to her room herself. Sesshoumaru took the distraction he provided to take the bag where Kagome's old clothes were in and went straight to the backyard then dumped them in the fireplace there. Tonight, they would have a nice fire!

He came back and saw that Kagome was in her room and carfully dropping her old clothes on the bed folded. He sneaked in and stole her clothes to do the same thing. He came back and Kagome was looking for something, he only smirked.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, i swear i remember leaving my old clothes on my bed earlier!"

"Don't worry about those rags, Kagome, it is now time to eat."

"Hai, i'll look for them later then."

They went in the dinning room where sat a very large table with plates for all of them. Kagome sat accross from Sesshoumaru, Rin beside her and across from her was where InuYasha was supposed to sit. On her other side was Izayoi and accross would be InuTaishou but They both weren't there since InuYasha had not sent Kikyou away yet. They could hear InuTaishou scream along with InuYasha and Kikyou faked weeping and hurt but she didn't have to be there to know she was terrible at it.

At last, InuTaishou let her have once last dinner but she'd have to eat outside and he would give her something else, bread, water and peanut butter. She arugued, saying she'd rather eat some oden but he countered saying that it was too luxurious. So, Kikyou had to settle for bread and peanut butter.

When she walked through the dinning room, she glared at Kagome and purposely walked behind her then elbowed her square on an unhealed wound, hard. Kagome's eyes widen as she winced and hissed in pain. Blood seepped through her shirt. She tried to cover it and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

But since her shirt was blue, the blood stain went through and everyone saw it. Izayoi saw what Kikyou had done so she went to find her and slapped some reason into her. Literally. Rin started crying and InuTaishou followed his son to the bathroom where they found Kagome kneeling on the floor without her shirt and crying slightly. Her body shook while sobs came forth.

Izayoi gasped loudly when she saw her ruined back. InuTaishou dropped a towel over her back and cooed to her softly. Sesshoumaru retrieved some badages and disinfectant. InuYasha had seen everything and just stared wide-eyed as her back had blood oozing from where Kikyou had elbowed her.

He received glares from everyone then.

"You see what you have caused InuYasha? Your stupid whore has hurt an undeserving woman."

"No, i deserve it, it is like i took her place here to her..."

"You deserved better than your other life Kagome, don't say those awful things." Izayoi cooed to her while she sat her in her lap and rocked her back and forth.

Once Kagome was better, they went back to the table and ate, InuYasha had officially broke up with Kikyou. Kikyou, had been kicked completely out of the property by security. If she, or her mother came within ten feet of the property, they'd have to deal with the police and they would bring them to court to gain a restriction order against Kikyou and Yatsuri.

After dinner, they went outside and made a fire, Kagome glared at a smirking Sesshoumaru for burning her clothes, everyone else just laughed.

Once the fire had died down, Kagome requested to sleep so InuTaishou and Izayoi tucked her in like parents would. Izayoi gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead and so did her husband. Kagome blushed and trully smiled at them. She gave them hugs and thank them. Yes, the child was almost free now!

The nest morning, she woke up to InuYasha opening the blinds.

"Oi! It's 8 o'clock! Get up!"

'Oh no! I forgot to wake up to make breakfast!' Kagome's eyes opened in sheer panic.

She took the time to register the voice correctly and sighed in relief. 'It's InuYasha, not Yatsuri...'

"I'm sorry if i took too long, InuYasha. I never sleep that late, but then again, i never slept in such a comfortable bed!"

"Keh! Just get up and go downstairs!"

Kagome glared at him. He smirked and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome got up and put the army outfit on. She was finishing putting on the last chain when she heard a knock.

"Come in."

InuTaishou poked his head around the slighlty opened door and smiled at her.

"Ohayo, Kagome! Sleept well?"

"Ohayo, InuTaishou! I did! Thank you!" He chuckled.

"Come down when you're done okay?"

Kagome nodded and put on the boots and necklace before going out the door of her room. She padded towards the living room and only saw InuYasha flipping the channels of the T.V. She went to the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru reading the paper with some cofee. She bowed her head at him in a silent greeting and smiled.

Sesshoumaru would've dropped his cofee right then. Did she smile? His eyes were wide but his face stayed cold.

"We will work on the project today Kagome."

"Good, i was going to ask when anyways. Where Izayoi? She's the only person i haven't seen today yet."

"In the study with father. I will show, i need to talk to him anyways."

Kagome nodded and followed him to the study. He knocked on the door and stepped in when he was aknowledged. Kagome walked behind him until she could plop herself next to him. Izayoi greeted her the same way InuTaishou had and she gave the same answer she had then.

Sesshoumaru talked to InuTaishou about the heirlooms and if he could borrow them for school.

"Let's talk about this later son, now i want breakfast, Kagome's up now." She blushed.

"You guys waited for me to get up?"

"Of course we did honey!" Izayoi answered. Kagome thanked them.

They all went to the dinning table and ate some eggs, bacon, toasts, cereal, whatever there was...anywho, Once they were done, InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru went back to the study while Kagome had to get her things and meet them there. Kagome brought the two boxes and went into the study.

"These are some artefacts i had since my birth, they were passed on to me."

"Kagome's family has the same tradition as ours. She was named after the miko that mated the Lord of hte Western lands."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru."

"That's interesting! Tell me, Kagome, do you have any things considering the mating?"

Kagome nodded and showed them the small box that had the Houjanjou's family crest on it. She opened it and took out two small rings with carving on it and a pearl that had a silver chain on it.

"These are the rings that served as bond since Kagome was a human and Sesshoumaru was a demon."

"And what is that pearl?"

"This is the _Shikon No Tama_."

"**WHAT!"**

"Hai...?"

"You have the Shikon No Tama, the most powerful jewel that has ever existed!"

"I know that, my ancestor was the Miko that could travel through time and was born with it in her side. Why she mated a demon is beyond me but once she had completed the Shikon No Kakera, which she had broken, she mated with her ennemy."

"Ennemy?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru was a demon that despised all humans. He hated Kagome in paticullar because she had pulled the Tessaiga out of it's resting place in Lord InuTaishou's remains, to wound his ego."

"I believe he was father to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. InuTaishou had dissimulated the grave from his eldest son in InuYasha's right pupil. That is where InuYasha had severed his right arm." Sesshoumaru continued. Kagome looked at him with a strange look, she never read about that before.

"So, my two sons have their own story behind them ne?"

"Not only your sons, sir, but your wives."

"I have only one wife, Kagome"

"One died and the other is Izayoi. I know. Sakura was the heir of the Western lands, therefore, InuTaishou had mated her for power. They had Sesshoumaru, the most feared and powerful demon that lived. InuTaishou mated the human maiden Izayoi. The night InuTaishou died, their son, the hanyou InuYasha was born."

InuTaishou's eyes widen.

"So i married both women and never knew of this before?"

"This leads me to believe that it was supposed to happen, father. That we were all supposed to reunite. Now, there is also a story behind the miko Kikyou and InuYasha. I have not the scrolls nor books about it."

"Me either but probably my grandfather does. I'll have to visit the shirne."

"We should go after lunch then."

"What shrine is it?"

"The Higurashi shrine in Tokyo."

"I believe it is on the other side of the city."

"Hai."

They looked over the things they'd need for the project then a maid came in to announce that lunch was ready. They sat at the dinner table and ate while talking about this mysterious legend. They never thought that they had so much about their families. Once they were done, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou went to the shrine.

When they arrived, Kagome's brother, Souta was at the top of the steps, waiting to see who the new guests were.

**"SOUTA!"**

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

"Hai!"

She hugged him tightly to her. They both had grown so much since their parents died so long ago.

"It's been what? Ten years? Wow!"

"Ten years? Kagome, who is this boy?"

"He's my younger brother, Souta."

They all gave her incredible looks. Why would they be led appart for ten years?

"Yatsuri seperated us when our parents died, she said she'd need a maid but the brat would prove useless. She promised me i'd be allowed to see him once in a while if i were to be good."

Kagome started sobbing, all the while trying to hold him closer to her. Souta rubed her back until she winced. He remembered the whipping so he stopped instantly.

"Kagome, who are those people? I don't see Yatsuri anywhere."

"We are the Houjanjou familly, young one. My name is InuTaishou and this is Sesshoumaru. We decided to take Kagome in last night."

"InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru? The legend was right! They have come back!" Kagome's grandfather was beside her grandson and grandaughter.

They all gave him weird looks except for Kagome. She sighed.

"Come with me, i will show you some other things that were from this time and we have preserved."

Inside a cabin on the shrine, Kagome slid the door and showed them all she had about the Western Lands. She showed a picture that was painted back then. It looked exactly like Kagome but only with a more ancient look to it. Holding her from behind was Sesshoumaru. Again, he looked exactly the same. Only, he had demon markings and armor.

There was an InuTaishou painting as well. They also found InuYasha's old Haori and a picture taken by camera of Kagome and him. She showed them Hiraikotsu, Sango's boomerang, Miroku's Shakujou and prayer beeds. She had the bottle used to hold the Shikon No Kakera.

They looked on in awe. She had Sesshoumaru's armor and Haori also and his pelt. (the fluffy thing on his shoulder)

"The only things i don't have, you have them. Like the swords."

"Can you lead us to the scrolls?"

Kagome nodded and signaled them to follow her into another part of the shrine. She slid the door open and there stood rows and rows of old scrolls, all about different sujects. They were calssified by order. Sesshoumaru's scrolls were in a shelf, the ones he wrote. Kagome's spells along with Kikyou's and Kaede's.

She had Shippou's first challenge letter in a glass box on the wall. Some warding sutras of Miroku's were on another shelf while Sango's Demon slayer techniques were on another.Some shelves held some herbs, pastes or other such things for either healing or spells.

"You may pick any scrolls but i wish you'd handle them with great care, some can be old enough to fall to dust in you hands."

Indeed, some had this yellow tint to them and others seemd like they had been soaked and dried by the sun. Kagome went to a shelf and showed then the ink material for calligrafy that the Western lords and ladies used. She also had Rin's old crayons and drawings of her and her newly aquired family.

Most of the things she still had were deemed useless by normal people but they weren't any normal people so it was okay. They continued to gather information until Kagome found the scroll about InuYasha's and Kikyou's past. She took it with her when they left. She bid her grandfather and brother a good day and left with the two other men.

InuTaishou received a phone call from Izayoi saying she was worried and they were kind of late for dinner. Meaning she'd probably be starving by then. They finally arrived at the mansion and settled to eat. Tonight was Spagetti.

Kagome took a shower and went to prepare her school uniform since it was sunday and there was school tomorrow. She remembered she didn't bring her uniform to she informed InuTaishou of her distress with teary eyes for she knew she'd have to go over to her old house and retrieve them.

I f she did, she'd be stuck there since Yatsuri would make her stay. InuTaishou said he would come with her and so did the rest of the family, including InuYasha. She thanked them and bowed. Once they arrived, Kagome gulped and opened the door. The others waited outside but if neede they would come in. Only InuYasha followed her. He owed her that much.

"So you finally come back you fucking bitch!"

"No, she's here to get her stuff. She lives with us now."

"I think not! That wench lives here and i'll keep her here, i know she's lurred you into braking up with my beloved Kikyou and take her in! I'm not blind!"

"She did no such thing!" InuTaishou came in.

"Kagome, gather your things and let's get going, you shouldn't be up too late since there's school tomorrow."

"Yes Izayoi."

Kagome moved towards her room when Yatsuri hit her accross the face and she fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru went to her aid and put her head on his lap. Izayoi stomped over and slapped her twice accross the face. Kikyou brought the still bloody whip and went to hit Izayoi when Kaogme stepped in the way and caught the blow in her side.

She winced and watched as Izayoi snatched the whip from her only to get her three times with it.

"**NO**! Don't you dare hit my baby!"

"Then don't you dare hit Kagome! That whore has hit her with that bloodied whipe, no doubt Kagome's blood!"

"We will bring this whip to the police and bring you to court for child beating. We have proof enough!"

They heard a loud cry then they noticed Kikyou had stabbed her arm with a kitchen knife. Kagome started bleeding from her side, back, mouth and arm. (well the arm started bleeding but the others were already oozing before)

Sesshoumaru picked her up and threw the knife on the floor, efficiantly stabbing it deep in the wood. He then proceeded to Kick Kikyou in the jaw and started out the door. He brought her in the car and layed he on his lap while InuTaishou drove with Izayoi beside her with Kagome's school uniform in hand.

They drove off to the hospital to drop Sesshoumaru in the emergancy room while they went to the police station. They showed them the bloody whip so they could analyze the blood and confirm it was Kagome's. A doctor had brought Kagome to a room and was now cleaning and badaging her wounds.

Not long after that was done, the others came in with the police. Kagome groaned in pain while they interrogated her. She'd ahve to spend the night here and would be able to go home afterwards. They offered her a foster home but InuTaishou stepped in and said he would take care of her.

They filled in some papers and Kagome had to sign along with InuTaishou and Izayoi.

"Tmorrow, Kagome, you stay in bed, i will call in sick and then advise the school of your condition."

"Thank you. Is there any way i could go home today? I really don't like hospitals."

"We will talk to the doctor, young lady. Your wounds aren't bad enough to stay very long so he will probably let you go." The police office answered her.

"Sir, when can we schedule a court session?"

"This will probably take several days, Mr Houjanjou. But i think you can go to the court room and get yourself a rendez-vous with the court."

InuTaishou nodded. (people seem to do that alot...)

"Then i shall go tomorrow when i come back from work. Do we need Kagome to come also?"

"It is only optionnal. But it might be useful if he sees living proof though."

"Fine, Kagome will accompany me."

The police officer nodded and left to find the doctor so he could get permission to release Kagome tonight. A groan of pain caught everyone's attention to her. She had tried to move her arm. Izayoi rubbed her arm to soothe the pain as she cooed. Kagome had sweat on her forehead and her face was twisted.

They heard some racket outside about some girl that had minor cuts and bruises. She demanded ultimate care. Kagome seemed to try and shrink in her bedding. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha stood protectively in front of her, succeeding in hiding her from view and hiding her view.

Somehow, Yatsuri found her room and barged in with terrifying eyes. InuTaishou, which stood in the doorway pushed her aside as he did to her daugther.

Izayoi ran her hands in Kagome's hair as she winced more from the pain all over her body. She had bruised ribs and the doctors were surprised she was able to walk around with such injury. She said she was used to it. They gave her a look since they hadn't known yet she was beaten.

The same officers that were there before ceased the two wailling women and brought them to their car so they would be imprisonated.

Soon, teh doctor came in, with great difficulty due to the women, and told Kagome she'd have to stay at least a half hour. They had tests being analyzed and needed her to wait so they could evaluate her to make sure she wasn't sick becasue of the, no doubt, dirty kitchen knife.

They gave her a few shots just to be on the safe side and he came back 45 minutes later so she could leave. They finally got home and Kagome finally got to rest. Izayoi stayed by her all night even though Kagome protested, weakly but did anyways, she was not convincing.

So they made a deal, she could stay but she'd have to sleep in Kagome's bed with her and not on the uncomfortable chair she planned on staying in. The next morning, Kagome woke in Izayoi's arms. She turned and smiled. InuTaishou came in soon after to tell his wife he had a court date.

When he entered, he saw Kagome running her fingers through Izayoi's hair while the other one rubbed her arm. He marvled at the sight, she was not their daughter and yet, she was warm-hearted and seemed to love them as would a daugther. InuTaishou stepped in and layed behind Kagome. At first, she seemed startled but once he started to hum in her ear, she relaxed.

"Good morning, InuTaishou."

"Good morning Kagome, sleep well?"

"Quite, thank you very much!"

"Don't mention it kagome, you are like a daugther to us now."

Izayoi peeked her eyes open slowly.

"Good morning Kaogme!"

"Good morning Izayoi!"

They hugged and then InuYasha decided to make his entry to let his parents know he was leaving for school. At the sight that greeted him, InuYasha smirked.

"Bye mom, dad, i'm off! And Kagome, try not to steel my parents from me while i'm gone!" She blushed.

"Don't tease her like that InuYasha!" His mother scoled.

They all laughed and left Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow in the hallway, wondering what it was all about so early in the morning. Kagome bid both good day and tried to get up. InuTaishou's rather large hand pressed down on her torso.

"Oh no you don't young lady! You, stay in bed today!"

"But - "

"No buts Kagome, you stay!" Izayoi pointed a finger at her as she pouted withe her arms crossed and her bottom lip sticking out.

They broke down laughing. She grinned when an idea struck her.

"But you can't refuse me! I'm too cute!"

She just earned herself a pillow in the face and some laughs.

"Or maybe not..." She resumed pouting.

"After dinner only, honey. Then you'll be alowed to get out of bed."

Kagome beamed at them. She couldn't wait. She'd be alowed to go outside and have some fresh air. Kagome plopped herself down in the soft pillows and looked at the ceilling. Izayoi came in soon after with breakfast and Kagome requested to continue her research since she had free time. She figured it wouldn't be wrong so she gave her her things.

InuTaishou came in to say good-bye to Kagome for the day and kissed her forehead.

"I'm off now, Kagome, get some rest!"

"Hai, dad!" She giggled while he ruffled her hair.

In the afternoon, Sesshoumaru came back from school. He decided to visit Kagome in her room. When he looked inside, she was on her bed, reading scrolls and writting down some useful things.

"Konbawa, Kagome. I thought you'd wait for me before going on about our project." Kagome blushed.

"Well, i had extra time, Sesshoumaru, i'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not, it makes it easier. You're not like anyone else either."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone in your position would take advantage of this situation and use us for their own good. But you, you use your time well, don't ask for much and even try to help."

"Oh, thanks!"

He nodded. He looked at her tray filled with various foods. He knew she hadn't eaten. Kagome followed his gaze to the tray and her eyes widen.

"You didn't eat, did you?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is wayyyyy too long. Some of you might be familiar with this story, but i hope you noticed the slight changes. Please review, but i'm not forcing anyone. I will post the next chapter if there is enough people that are waiting for an update. I am sorry, but i am not risking thanking my reviewers anymore, that is why my story was taken down. As i said, some of you already read this, you will have to read on because there will be drastic changes in order for the fic to fit properly to the ending. Please be patient and bare with me! I love you all and thank you for choosing to read my work!

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	2. Chapter Second

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own! Get off my back you morons! LOL! just joking dude.

**_IMPORTANT! ALWAYS READ AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGGINING/END OF EVERY CHAPTERS! This is where i write the most important stuff so i wish for you guys to read them please!_**

* * *

A/N: Well here's the update. Thank you for my very faithful reviewers which have been reading this before and so conveniently read it again. I love you all, even if you don't review. This might get confusing and i am sorry for it. I hope you like it anyways. If you have any questions about this fic, please just ask in a review and i will e-mail you or just e-mail me and i will answer you back.

_>---------Lost------->_

Last time: In the afternoon, Sesshoumaru came back from school. He decided to visit Kagome in her room. When he looked inside, she was on her bed, reading scrolls and writting down some useful things.

"Konbawa, Kagome. I thought you'd wait for me before going on about our project." Kagome blushed.

"Well, i had extra time, Sesshoumaru, i'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not, it makes it easier. You're not like anyone else either."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone in your position would take advantage of this situation and use us for their own good. But you, you use your time well, don't ask for much and even try to help."

"Oh, thanks!"

He nodded. He looked at her tray filled with various foods. He knew she hadn't eaten. Kagome followed his gaze to the tray and her eyes widen.

"You didn't eat, did you?"

Chapter second

Sesshoumaru smirked at her pleading look. He casted a glance at the tray and saw sandwich, melon, a glass of water, a ceasar salad and some cookies.

'Good, sandwich, this will be easy.'

He dashed for the tray and grabbed the sandwich quickly then shoved it in her face. She instantly backed up with her hands in front of her. Sesshoumaru got on the bed and pressed it to her mouth while pinning her on the bead. She gasped when she realised they were in a promissing position. Big mistake, she stasted ham somehow, with bread and salad. Weird, that shouldn't happen.

She chewed while glaring at a smirking Sesshoumaru. Her arms crossed over her chest. She seem to lose to him in that particullay cathegory. With time, Kagome was becoming more and more expressive towards people and less hid her emotions behind shame and fear.

"Sess - "

He wordlessly shoved her another bite. He trully enoyed torturing people, play with their minds but this, this was the best! He almost sighed in contentment. Almost is the key word here. Kagome's glare was intensifying by the second as he felt like she would burn holes in him. He wanted to chuckle then.

Kagome finished her mouthful and had an idea. She wiggled underneath him and scooted towards the bedside. Now, Kagome was flat on her back and Sesshoumaru looked like a cat that pounced on its prey. He brought the sandwich to her mouth once more but she was gone. Did she shrink?

He looked underneath him and saw Kagome slipping out on the other end of the bed. Then, she made a mad dash for the tray of food. She picked a sandwich while Sesshoumaru was getting up and trying to get the covers untwisted around his legs. Bottom line, he didn't see her take it. She hid her hands behind her and stepped closer to the unsuspecting man.

He looked up and tried to shove the sandwich at her.

"You **WILL** eat!"

At that moment, he found a tasty yet soft sandwich in HIS mouth. Hi eyes widen.

'What the?'

He looked at Kagome who smirked. Behind her, he could see his parents smirking at him with looks saying 'Who's got who now?', he glared daggers at them.

"Now, you have to chew, Sesshoumaru." Came Kagome's mocking voice.

He complied all the while glaring at everyone. Kagome looked behind her and gaped. Since when were they here?

"I see you're better Kagome. Did my son deserve such a treatment?" Kagome blushed.

"Well, i just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Literally."

By then, he had finished eating the bite she so rudely shoved in his mouth.

"Anyway, i was coming here to get you to dress because we need to get a court date."

Kagome nodded and politely dismissed them. Sesshoumaru stared at her. So, Kagome shoved him out and watched him land with a loud thud. Satisfied, she undressed and put the leather outfit on. She opened the door from her room and stepped out the perimeter of the safe hideout from humanity.

(that's how i feel, i keep myself locked in my room all day to update and read fics, not to mention sleep. i only get out for hygiene or to get water)

She went down the steps and found InuTaishou and InuYasha waiting for her. They stepped outside in the afternoon's summer sun and went to the police station. Once there, they talked to the same police officer and he told them where to find the court house. Some police officer named Kouga flirted Kagome in a not so subtle way and he earned himself a nice punch from InuYasha.

Turns out that he was a student from their school that was doing some police training. So, they couldn't press charges on him since he was an unofficial policeman.

They silently drove to the court house Kagome was looking out the window to stop herself from thinking about the problems she had endured with her foster family. (i know, it's probably not called that but who's story is this? that's it! MINE!)

She wouldn't shed tears no more. Trees past by quickly, she only got a glimpse of some bird that looked like he was cleaning his feathers. They came to a stop at a red light and a raven flew by quickly. (oki, i don't know if there are ravens in japan but here, there is!) She sighed and rested her head on the window.

InuYasha turned around and looked at Kagome who looked sad fo herself.

"Don't you worry Kagome, everything's going to be just fine so stop crying back there!" He turned around and mumbled something about weak females and their feelings.

Kagome gave him a sad laugh and kept looking out the window. InuTaishou, well, he flat out hit InuYasha behind the head. (heh, serves him right!) InuYasha just didn't understand what she felt.

On the insides, she was feeling guilty because a part of her thought she deserved the beatings and that this whole ordeal was her fault. Should she consider running away? They'd find her and bring her back. She just didn't understadn why these people were helping her.

She thought herself undeserving, they didn't know her anyways. Maybe she should leave and find herself a job to live on her own. But she can't, she owes them too much, they help her, they soothe her pain, they feed her, they give her a place to live. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She will stand straight and keep on going with life. With or without the Houjanjou family.

They arrived at their destination and Kagome stepped out wordlessly. They walked towards the entrance and InuTaishou held the door open to let Kagome in first.

Inside, you could see chairs with cusions on them with a plant in some random corner. Paintings adorned the walls and an insence scent wafted to Kagome's nostrils. Not displeasing though, on the contrary, it was soothing.

A man stood at his office's doorway, he looked nice. He had a warm smile on his face and his sea blue eyes danced with humor. This was Houjou's father!

He had some fat around the belt level and grayish brown hair. He stood straight for some man that looked in his fifties and seemed an inch or so taller than Houjou.

"You must be Higurashi, ne?" Kagome nodded timidly and bowed.

"My son seems quite fond of your wellbeeing, i am afraid he might come to his end if he hears about your misstreating."

"Then i suppose it will be wise if we keep this to ourselves, sir." Kagome slowly but politely replied, he eyes glued to the floor.

"Very wise of you to say that, Kagome."

"I suggest we get this done now, Kagome will need to rest, Mr Takishima." The man now known as Takishima nodded and showed them in.

When everyone was seated, he asked what would be a proper date for them to meet with the former foster familly of Kagome's. They decided on a weeks length from now. Two days before the oral presentation in history class that involved Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's ancestors.

Kagome bid the man a good day and they all walked to the car. She was somewhat nervous of the outcome of the court appointement with her former step-mother and sister. Souta seemed worried when she told him about the mistreating, now, she only hoped he and jii-san would come. Just to support her during this big chunk of her life.

Not every teenage girl got to go to court because of enslaving matters. She chuckled inside her mind. A sad laugh really, but still a laugh none the less.

InuTaishou wished that her condition would improve with time, at least before c-day. (court-day but i got tired of writting court)

InuYasha wasn't much help in cheering her up. Maybe Sesshoumaru could do it. Yes, he'd cooe him at helping her. Just this morning they were playing and laughing. At least Kagome was laughing. But Sesshoumaru did smile though. It's been so long since he'd seen his son smile like that.

Actually, since his mother died. Oh she was something that Taka. (inventing a name) She used to play with him every day in the gardens. Her laugh was music and her smile was like a ray of sunshine. (poetic ne?)

He loved her very much and so did Sesshoumaru. She died so suddenly. Perhaps...perhaps she was murdered. This was a question that tormented InuTaishou for years on end. Until Izayoi arrived, his life had once again a purpose.

But still, he had this feeling of missing something, half of his soul probably. Even Izayoi couldn't help him in that, no matter how much she would try. He loved her yes, and she loved him, but that wasn't the sole problem. She wasn't Taka. He misses and she respected that, she knew very well that she would never replace the one he trully loved, even though the rest of his heart was hers now. Even though he told her he loved her. Even though he told her a thousand times a day. She is not and would never be, Taka.

He heard Kagome sigh. The feeling of completion returning somewhat. He had familly. He would live this off. But never forget Taka no matter what.

They arrived at the mansion. and Kagome got out with practiced ease. She was already accustomed to them. They would live through their miseries together. InuTaishou smiled and inwardly nodded at his new resolution. Now, to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome to spend time together alone.

Speak of the devil, Sesshoumaru walked accross the entry room, reading a geography book and was heading for the living room to study. InuTaishou grinned and Kagome arched a brow then swiftly and silently slipped out of the room to the garden where she knew she would find peace to think.

Sesshoumaru felt eyes on his person and got a bad feeling. He diverted his course to head towards his bedroom in a faster pace then previously engaged. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father openning his mouth to speak.

'This cannot be good. I must do somothing to escape' He thought dryly.

"Sess -"

"Father! Have you bought the slippers Izayoi wanted the other day?"

"Slippers?"

"_Slippers_"

InuTaishou seemed at a loss, did he forget something? Birthday? Anniversary? His eyes glazed over in deep thought. Nothing seemed missing. He turned his eyes back to his eldest son. What son?

'So the whelp saw it coming ne? Very clever Sesshoumaru, very clever.' He chuckled to himself. 'I knew Kagome would be an easier pray first but my ego just didn't agree...'

He turned towards the door; where he had last seen Kagome. But no one was there. He sighed. She had ran away just like his own flesh and blood managed to do just moments ago. Is he getting too old for this? Where's his craftyness gone to? Maybe he needed vacation. InuYasha must have some good idea. He went to the only place where InuYasha could possibly be; the living room. And there he was, slacking on the sofa, watching a replay episode of Monster Garage.

'Uh-Oh, dad!' InuYasha's brain started to panick. In a frenzie, InuYasha started going through ideas of escape but didn't realise he was actually gapping like a fish.

InuTaishou regarded his youngest son with a raised eyebrow.

'Dad probably needs something from me!'

"Inu -"

"Hey dad? Did you see mom? She had her hair cut today, i guess it's for a special occasion ne?"

InuTaishou once again glazed over in thought. Did she won the loterie? Lost weight? Difficult to say. After some time of stalling, he looked to his son to say something. Vanished. He growled. His son's and guest were escaping him. He sighed and went in his study.

Izayoi had bombarded Kagome with flowers along with Rin. She was simply sitting on a bench, preaching solitude but was ambushed by crazy females with flower arrangements and jewelry. She currently had a crown made of white daisies and her hair lay loose around her. Izayoi played dress-up and had her put on a white kimono with pink sakura blosoms seeming to run away with the wind, away from the tree.

She wore a soft perly white inner kimono and a pale magenta obi with the samely coloured bow on her back. She was sitting on the grass under a willow tree so not to get sunburned. They say that the afternoon sun is the worse. She sighed and looked towards a bush of lavishing white roses. She felt like petting their soft, delicate pettles. She took a fragile looking daisie in her hand and took away the pettles from their link.

She gently ran her fingers on each one smoothly. The orange sun was silently setting behind her. She sighed again. Izayoi and Rin told her they were going back inside since it was becoming dark. She nodded and watched as they picked up their recent 'victims' A.K.A the flowers and went to continue the party inside.

Somewhere in the house, Sesshoumaru came out of the room and looked both sides to see if the coast was clear. He decided to head for the garden, he could study there. He saw the bench and made a move to go to it when he heard a gasp. He looked to the wilow tree and noticed Kagome with an embarassed look on her face.

She looked like a goddess. Her eyes were wide with shame and her hair was fanning around her and blowing some strans in the wind. Her full lips glowed a small pink and were slightly parted, promissing a sweet treet. The small flush on her face made her look even more astonishing. The time seemed to stop as he froze in place, the book in his right hand long forgotten. His hair blowing silently in the wind, seeming to try to play tag with hers. They were closer than they thought. Her porcelain skin was showing on her neck and he could see a hint of her collar bone.

He hadn't seen skin so flawless before, so pale, so fragile. The braches from the tree emetted a small cracking sound as his bent in the same wind as them. A green leaf flew and caressed her cheek slowly, as if lingering in the softess it harbored. Neither blinked nor moved from where they stood, sat.

A flash came from behind Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome seemed to have experienced the same as she blinked. They were both rudely shoved in a memory void. Images going and swirling all around them.Then, they stopped. One image stayed.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome stand as they seemed to be in a forest, under the same willow tree. _Two beings, not far from them were talking but nor words or noise was heard. Simply birds and natural forest sounds. They seemes to be a couple. The man had long silver hair and was clad in armor and a white kimono with a red floral design on the shoulder and sleeves. The woman also had and armor but it looked more feminine, she wore a miko gown and her long black hair was adorned with a small blue lace._

_Both had two swords resting at their hips. The man had two magenta stripes on his cheeks and a cerulean crecent moon on his forehead. His eyes seemed forever cold in a golden amber fire. his ivory skin looked cold to the touch but warm at the same time. His hands held the woman's waist in a dominant yet protective matter._

_The woman had joyous blue, ice-cap eyes and pale blue stripes at the same place the man had his. On her forehead, she wore tree magenta sakura pettles. He skin was lightly tanned. Her hand reached out slowly towards the amn's face to brush the hair from his face with a claw. He started to bend slowly towards her face and they kissed in a passionate dance of warm lips touching the other's sensual ones._

_Their eyes closed to resveal magenta stripes on the man's eyelids and blue ones on the female's. Then, all seemed to go in black and white and vanished._

Kagome heard someone call her and Sesshoumaru's names. It was InuTaishou. She blinked and turned around to see InuTaishou becon them for dinner. Sesshoumaru looked at her face and couldn't help but notice some familiarity with the women from the vision and the one standing before him. She turned her head and their eyes met. Then he noticed that it was dark. How long had they been out here?

"Did - did you see that, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai"

"That man looked just like you, but somehow different..." She frowned in thought.

"Same goes for you and the women."

"Do you think they might be our encestors?"

"Why would they send a vision though?" Kagome shrugged. "Come then, we must go inside." She nodded and followed him in.

They ate their dinner and Kagome went to her room. She changed into a light dress-like pajama made of innexpansive silk and sat lied down on her bed. Sesshoumaru knocked and asked permission to enter, saying he needed to talk. She aknowledged him and granted him entry.

She scooted over to let him board her bed and he lied next to her.

"Tomorrow, we had history class."

"Yeah, and in three classes is the presentation." He nodded. Kagome turned on her back and looked at the seeling."Is that vision troubling you also?" Sesshoumaru turned his head in her direction and Kagome turned her eyes on him also.

"Hai"

"Why?"

"I do not know, maybe it is because they looked just like us?" He suggested.

"Hn"

After a long silence, Sesshouamru spoke up once more.

"I had the sudden urge to pursuit this to the end, i wish to know everything the past holds. Everything about me, you. About us. I do not to solve this mystery only because it is for school, but because it intreagues me."

Kagome smiled softly and turned her body towards him.

"I feel that way too"

She looked so beautiful, so untouchable before him, the moonlight enchanting her figure. He touched her face then and her eyes closed simultaneusly. When she opened them once more, his face was closer. He whispered a good night and went back to his room, shutting her bedroom door softly.

What was he doing in there? He had seemed entranced, captured by her presence. He felt like kissing her right then and there. He couldn't say that he did not like that fact that she seemed subdue to him though. He liked dominance. He sighed and rolled on his side in his bed. If he was still in Kagome's bed, they'd be facing each other, and if she hadn't moved either.

The next morning, he went downstairs to drink his morning cofee and eat a toast. He bid his father a good morning as he did to his step-mother and Kagome. Kagome. She was her usual shy self once more. Slowly, she spread marmelade on her toast and drank her milk.

She looked at the time and noticed they had a half hour left to kill. InuYasha wasn't up yet. She walked uhp the stairs and knocked on his door. No answer from within. She wearily opened the door and popped her head in the small crack she created. InuYasha layed spread eagle on his bed, head tossed on the side and the covers long forgotten. He slept in his boxers and Kagome noticed a saliva line going down on his torso. She scruntched up her nose in disgust. He should wipe it off...

She tip-toed inside and poked his body with a random object amongst many others scattered about. He mumbled something incoherent and turned on his stomach. She decided to stab him with the blunt object instead. InuYasha swatted towards it but was still sound asleep. Getting irritated, Kagome hit him behind the head and made a break for it when he groaned and screamed death threats. He had no clue that the one that hit him was Kagome.

Sesshoumaru so convieniently was walking in the hall in front of InuYasha's room and heard an object connecting with one's body and Kagome's feet padding hurriedly outside the room with a sadistic smile on her face. She bumbed right into him and fell to the floor like a clumpsy china doll. She rubbed her bottom and looked upwards, not expecting Sesshoumaru to be her human wall.

Like a deer in headlights, she looked at him with wide eyes, terror written in them. He cocked an eyebrow at her sudden traumatism. She promtly stood and dusted herself then ran down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. InuYasha decided to storm out at the moment.

**"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"**

"I have no idea what you are talking about, little brother." He hid his smirk as he saw the big bump behind his head.

"Don't deny it you bastard!" InuTaishou walked by and shook head at his two sons. InuYasha raised an eyebrow and Sesshoumaru simply walked down the stairs.

**"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!"**

"You are making assumptions, InuYasha, i do not wish to be late for school. Unlike _someone else_ who is slacking."

InuYasha cocked his head to the side in wonderment. "_School?" _He said as if it was foreigh word.

He knew he forgot something. He ran back inside his bedroom to get dressed. When he came out, he jumped down the stairs and went to the kitchen to meet with the oh-so-expecting-mother of his and took his lunch box and grabbed a toast from his father's plate and popped it in his mouth. InuTaishou shook his head and sipped at his cofee.

Outside, Sesshoumaru opened his car's door and saw Kagome walking past it and starting towards the street.

"Kagome" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Come, i'll drive you, we go to the same school remember?" She dumbly looked at him and blinked a few times.

"Uh - yeah..." She walked towards the car and sat in the passenger seat.

InuYasha barged out the front doors and went to the back seat. Some female decided to steal his usual seat. He glared at Sesshoumaru's back as his sat down and made a silent promise to make him regret later. Sesshoumaru turned on the contact and drove towards school. (Even that sounds sexy for some reason...) All three were silent all the way there, Kagome seemingly avoiding Sesshoumaru's glances and InuYasha silently plotting while glaring out the window as if the trees were the cause of his foul mood today..

Once Sesshoumaru's car stopped in the parking lot, Kagome quickly unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. Women were marveling at Sesshoumaru's angelic features while whispering to themselves about the strange girl that just came out. Noticing this, he glared at them and walked towards Kagome. She was swept from her previous position and into strong arms. She blinked, once, twice then looked behind her.

Houjou was hugging her! She squeezed out of his affectionate embrace and bowed to him in greeting. He nodded and was about to say something when he saw Kagome looking behind her and running off. He looked over where she had and only saw Sesshoumaru. He shrugged and went on his merry way.

Sesshoumaru had the sinking feeling she was avoiding him for some reason. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. InuYasha flirted with one of the admirers from his brother's fan club when the school bell rang.

Sango accompanied by Miroku, always, walked with Kagome to mathematic class. They talked about what happened in the weekend and why Kagome wasn't at school the day before. She told them about c-day and all the little troubles she ran into while she so bravely swept her precious belongings from her former home.

She managed to keep up with the pace the teacher set her on since she had skipped a day. Once she was done with the current exercise they were working on, she slackened and played with her pencil, waiting patiently for the bell to ring it's horrible scream of agony. She lost herself in deep thought about the history project Sesshoumaru and she were working on. The vision was playing a selected scene in her mind over and over again like an old, black and white, silent movie. The kiss. It seemed so familiar yet so far from memory of experience.

The bell suddenly rang and shoved her from her deep thinking. She gathered her things and waited patiently at the door for her friends to come out. They went to art class next. The teacher approved of Kagome's skills, although morbid, it was an enjoyable sight. She couldn't possibly paint or draw a sunset with lovers kissing when she never even had the personnal experience herself in the domain. Or has she? She then remembered how Sesshoumaru had looked at her and touched her face. She blushed.

After class, she was met by the one and only Sesshoumaru, the one that's been in most her thoughts since the night before. How torturing can feelings be sometimes. Fate had a grudge against her. Not that Kagome had any feelings for him but the thoughts did, they brought the same feeling of previous rejections and hatred, sorrow and such.

"Why are you avoiding me Kagome?"

"I am not." As she said that, she dodged him and walked past to join her friends which had went a great deal ahead of her.

"Yes you are." She stopped.

"Where do you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like, kinda popped out of nowhere" She cocked her head to the side. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Magic. Now answer truthfully." Some girls that had finally managed to catch up, gathered around the both of them.

Kagome blinked and looked around. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to remind her of the matter at hand. She looked at him and blinked again. He raised his eyebrow further. The girls were whispering about her being a bitch for trying to steal the 'sex symbol' of the school.

"I am not avoiding you, Sesshoumaru. I have a lot of things on my mind, not only you."

"I see. And what, pray tell, makes you think so much that had to run off after waking up InuYasha with a baseball bat and not talking to me while i drove you at school?"

"Er - it wasn't a baseball bat, it was a Shinaii" She corrected. (Shinaii: Bamboo sword to practice the art of Kendo, the samurai fighting techniques. Mine's always in my bed beside me...can't sleep without it.)

"Kagome." He warned.

"Uh - yes?" He sighed.

"I give up." She smirked.

"So easily?"

"You are playing with me?"

"Me? Never..." She gave him an innocent look.

"You are"

"Take it as revenge for feeding me" She turned and started to walk away and threw a last comment over her shoulder. "_Twice_"

The swam of hormoned female fans gasped all at once. Some glared at her back, others looked mortified. Or traumatized, you choose. Then, to make the matter worse, Sesshoumaru did something worth running away for your life, he chuckled and walked after her to history class.

Kazuu, the 'gang leader' of the Sesshoumaru fan club stepped in front and glared deep holes in Kagome's back.

'She's gonna pay!' And walked off towards Geography class

Sango and Miroku took their usual seats as did Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Okay class, i want you all to gather in your assigned groups to talk about the oral presentation due in three classes from now." Kagome inwardly groaned. She didn't need a reminder about c-day.

She took out her papers and notes. Sesshoumaru did the same. It seemed that both had worked on it some. They discussed the project and it's outcomes. When class was ended, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, it was lunch time. (i don't know for you guys but we get lunch time after three periods here, it used to be two though)

She decided to eat in the cafateria, alone. Some girl came up to her and held a very bitchy posture. She presumed her to be a future prostitute.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, i am not. Why are you taking to me?"

"I know you're a loser and all but do you have to act stupid too? I can see clearly through your game, bitch, and you're not gonna get him!"

"Him who, pray tell?" Kagome, at this point, was confused beyond recognition.

"**SESSHOUMARU**! Stop trying to attract him! And don't try to deny it, you were at his house were you? Little slut!"

"Why would i deny such an idiocity?"

"So you're trying to get him in your pants are you, slut?"

"Why would i want to sleep with him?"

"Don't you dare play stupid with me!"

**"I'm not!"**

"Listen here, Sesshoumaru's mine, and if i see you near him again, i will slit your throat!"

"Kazuu! Why are you threatening Kagome? And since when am i your belongging?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" She lauched herself at him and glued her arms around one of his and said in a fakely afraid voice. "That bitch was threatenning me first!"

"Do not feigh innocence with me, Kazuu." He then proceeded at pushing her to the floor. "I saw the whole thing."

Kazuu seemed stunned.

"If i catch you misstreating Kagome again, you will be the one with a slitted throat."

"_Oh my hero_..." Kagome said sarcastically and rolled her eyes then went back to reading her familly's geneological tree, in search of her ancestors, while eating an apple.

"Sacasm does not fit a woman."

"Since when?"

"Since i decided so."

"Who died and made you King?" Kagome sighed and stood to leave. "See you in french class."

"You are still avoiding my presence."

"Am i?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked after her. He decided it was a good idea to follow her to the library and study some. She noticed him following her to the library. She thought nothing of it. She took a random booth by the window. He sat accross from her, books in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying, you?"

"Same, but why are you sitting here?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"_Because_"

She sighed in defeat.

"Giving up so easily?"

"Yeah, you're exasperating"

"Thank you"

"I did not mean it as a complement"

"I took it as one, is that so bad?"

"Yes"

He smirked and she glared. Kikyou chose this moment to step in. She sat next to Sesshoumaru, too close, and glared at Kagome.

"So, what are you up to, _bitch_?"

"None of your concern, Kikyou"

"Remove yourself from my person"

"Aw, Sesshoumaru, don't give me that treatment. Not after all we've been through!"

"We haven't gone through anything."

"Exactly, that's a good reason why you should take me out sometime to know eachother better." She purred while leaning in closer.

To Kagome, it looked like he was considering the offer, it disgusted her. To Sesshoumaru, Kikyou looked like some other slut glued to him. Kagome silently gathered her things and walked away. Leaving the disgusted Sesshoumaru in the slutty Kikyou's grasp. How he wanted to escape. He actually hadn't noticed that Kagome had left. Not while he was concentrated on Kikyou being close to him. **TOO** close. Was she drooling?

He would have pushed her away brutally and ran to god knows where but he was afraid that if he did, Kagome would lose her cause and would have to go back to that putrid hell hole. Kikyou had her eyes half closed and was purposely opening her uniform's shirt open to seduce him.

He grimaced and gently but firmly enough, pushed her away. He didn't usually make up excuses for women but this was an exception.

"I need to got the the washroom."

She nodded dumbly and said she would wait for him. She didn't notice him taking his books with him either. Oh she'd be waiting looong! He went straight to french class which was, during lunch time, usually empty. But he saw Kagome sitting at her place and reading about her family again.

She lifted her head to confront the man she knew just entered the classroom.

"What's the matter? Not with Kikyou?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Don't play with me, Sesshoumaru." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He opened his mouth to protest but the bell rang and the teacher, along with some students came in. Kagome bent her head once more upon her book. The last period went on greatly but it was rainning outside though. Kagome walked slowly towards the parking lot, she was dreading the ride home beside Sesshoumaru, maybe she would sit in the back seat.

Sesshoumaru pulled an umbrella over Kagome's head and walked closer to her so he would be underneath it as well. She looked to the floor, not saying a word to him. He went to open the passenger seat but Kagome walked past it and sat behind. He blinked and closed the half opened door. InuYasha came running and was about to open the back seat door when he noticed Kagome. He shrugged and went in front.

The drice home was uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru was lost in deep thought as to why would Kagome be mad at him and Kagome was trying to figure out why she cared if he went out with Kikyou or not. This was all but just a simple missunderstanding.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Well, second chapter now fixed, how about ficing the next? Thank you for reviewing, again, if you need answers to questions concerning this fic, please ask, i will gladly take time to answer as best i can. I love you all!

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


End file.
